


Comfort Object

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier -fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not by Mark or teamiplier or Sean!, Ohana, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Some angst, Stimming, TeamIplier - Freeform, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: You've known Mark since you were kids growing up on the same street.when he invites you to LA to become part of his team, it makes sense.he's always been family.Your wildest dreams are about to come true. even things you hadn't dreamed before.





	Comfort Object

**Author's Note:**

> First off, none of this is based in reality. It may be based on real people, but this is just a story. It's just stuff pulled from my head, that i think others might like.
> 
> You are 14 in this, Mark is 15. 
> 
> AU, like I said.

_Mark knew something was wrong. He had no clue what, though._

 

_When things had been wrong before, you got quiet. Still. You had a habit of running, of hiding._

 

_He was the exception to all of it,_ **_always._ **

 

_Until now._

 

+A week before+

 

You were gathering your things to go to the next class, another mixed one- one you shared with Mark.

 

Someone grabbed your notebook before you could. This notebook was not a normal one, wasn't schoolwork.

 

It was one of your scratch-books, that you scribbled all the ideas that flitted through your head.

 

As such you didn't want just anyone looking at it. You were as polite as you could be.

 

"Please give that back. It's private."

 

"Hey, Mira. I need you to listan. You'll get this back in moment."

 

It was Lyndsay Brooke. Popular. All bottle-blonde, makeup, beautiful. Normal. Fit in anywhere.

 

She had a crush on Mark.  Somethings went past you, but you were not hopeless. You knew.

 

"You need to stop hanging around Mark, ok?

 

It's for your own good. Don't you think he deserves more than you?"

 

The truth was, you don't know why he's pick you as a friend, except distance. You lived on the same street.

 

You nodded, scared of what they'd do. There wasn't a teacher, it was just you and them. And who'd believe, the perfect girl, a bully?

 

It was your word. And your word did not count for much.  You were labeled trouble, because you were on the spectrum.

 

So it wasn't worth fighting it. Just stay away, and nothing would happen.

+

 

"Hey, Mira!"

 

You picked up the pace. Ignoring Mark hurt.

 

"Mira!"

 

You took a turn into the special education hallway. It was out of the way of Mark's class, if he chose to follow you, he'd be late.

 

You went to your class, sat in your seat, and let out the breath you didn't know you were holding when he didn't even try poking his head in.

 

You were trying to do the right thing, not drag him down with you. Why did it hurt, if it was right?

 

+

 

It was lunch, and you usually sat at a table with Mark and Tyler, if there was room. Said table was in this carpeted section of the cafeteria, if you coulden't get by them, you sat on the floor by the wall, within talking distance.

 

You weren't there.

 

As it was the in-between of winter and march in the Midwest, sometimes it was warm enough to open the small courtyard your school had.  He went out as soon as he was done, looking for you.

 

He spotted you, on the chain-link fenced in end of the courtyard, there's a small stone ledge there.

 

He could see you were curled up, as small as you could be.

 

You had long limbs, but had the tendency, when you felt like shit, to curl up as much as you could.

 

He started to walk toward you.

 

He stopped short at what he saw next.

 

You had an [infinity cube](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Infinity-Cube-Mini-Version-Stress-Relief-Fidget-Red-Funny-Anti-Anxiety-Toy-/132430501189).  It was a stim toy, and more or less a comfort object for you. Mark had gotten it for you on your 11th birthday. It was sitting by you on the shelf.

 

Terrance Stone, a boy who walked in Lyndsay's circle, and was devoted to her, grabbed it.

 

You jumped up.

 

"Give it back. Give it back, **_please!_** " You cried out.

 

You didn't touch him, didn't fight back, just begged. It didn't work.

 

Terrance threw it over the fence.

 

He went to Lyndsay, both of them laughing.  You just collapse behind them.

 

He gets to you, and…

 

You are in full meltdown, and it breaks his heart. He knows it's not a tantrum, that's never been true.

 

You'd not had a public one in years.

 

You chant:

 

"Why? Why? Why!

 

I didn't do anything…

 

**_No-No-No!_ **

 

_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!_

 

**_Hopeless retard!_ ** _"_

 

 

Your hands in your hair, pulling, trying to make it all stop.

 

 

 

 

The words go and all that's left are keening cries. 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark waits till all that's left is hitching breaths and rocking.

 

 

"Come on, Mira. I gotcha. Won't let anyone bug you. I'm here."

 

 they wait as long as they can, until the bell buzzes.

 

"Want the sensory break room?" he asks and you nod.

 

He leads you there. He knows that the aid there, Miss Belle will write him a pass.

 

You go to the corner of the dim room where there is a cloth swing that holds you tightly. Here, you can listen to your Ipod, and spin the swing, and everything…

 

It is not **_fixed._**

 

You've lost Mark's present, and you don't know how to explain the last weeks to him.

 

He'll come back, you know. He doesn't give up on you.

 

+

You are startled by Miss Belle's voice

 

"Hey, Mira? Mark's come back. He wants to talk to you."

 

You crawl out of the swing. He's sitting by the wall, and you don't bother to stand, just crawl to him.

 

You lean into the wall close by but not too close.

 

The first thing he asks is:

 

"Can I give you a hug?"

 

You nod, and his arm goes around you.

 

He puts something into your lap. Dragonfruit Vitaminwater, still cold from the machine.

 

You take a drink. It feels good on your throat.

 

Being exactly where you are, makes you brave.

 

"Don't you get tired of me?" You ask.

 

It's not really a question.

 

Before he can say a thing, you continue.

 

Repeating what Lyndsay had said, what had stuck, what had made sense.

 

"You deserve better then the broken one for a friend."

 

Mark's arm tightens around you, and you feel him tense.

 

You want to run. You've ruined it. You ruin everything.

 

Things suddenly make sense to him.

 

Every time Lyndsay or one of her friends had gotten near you, you had pulled away. Then you had started to pull away from him completely.

 

"Mira, That's my choice, not yours."

 

Your voice shakes.

 

"I lost your present…"

 

"We'll find it, or I'll get you another one."

 

It mattered to you, it was proof that he had never cared about you being different.

 

But you let go and relax into the one-armed hug.

 

Mark will fix it. It's all okay.

 

+

 

You stay his choice.  Still as close as family, even after you've grown.

 

The cube he got you is truly lost. He buys you [another one](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/gT8AAOSw-09Z7uSc/s-l1600.jpg), which is still carried around with you to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on the autistic spectrum- Mira is based on my own experience.  
> I hope no one is offended.


End file.
